Protect Her
by trust kill trust
Summary: Major Awe Spoilers. He was only trying to protect her. T to be safe, since it's rather depressing and angsty.


**Protect Her.**

**Warnings: Major AWE spoilers, tragedy, angst, romance.**

**Pairings: Willabeth, of course!**

**Summary: He was only trying to protect her.**

* * *

"Elizabeth!" William Turner screamed, fighting off one of Davy Jones' sea spawn. "Elizabeth, will you marry me?" His voice was gruff, and the question was asked at the completely wrong time. She parried away an attacker and stared at him wide eyed, she fought back to back with William Turner, hoarding away East India Trading Company men, and Davy Jones' monsters.

"I don't think now is the best time!" She shrieked, her voice clear and confused but strong through all the screams, she thrust her sword into a man covered in barnacles and sea creatures.

"Now may be the only time!" Will yelled through the rain, his sword slicing the mid drift of a man, the couple stood fighting off men in each direction, surviving every hit that came near them. Will hurried forward and grabbed hold of her lower arm, "I love you."

His statement was simple yet true, Elizabeth looked at him and her jaw nearly dropped, but before she could say anything she and Will broke apart the fight raged on. She ran the opposite direction from Will and sliced one of Davy Jones' men in the abdomen, she ran back to Will and they grabbed each others arm. "I've made my choice what's yours?" He said, she could see the desperation in his eyes.

"Barbossa!" Elizabeth screamed, Will looked at her wide-eyed, she couldn't possible want Barbossa at a time like this, and then she saw it click in him. "Marry us!"

"I'm a bit busy at the moment!" Barbossa snarled, Elizabeth rolled her eyes fighting off any man or creature that dare come near her that wasn't William Turner.

"Barbossa this may be our last chance!" Elizabeth screamed she realized Barbossa had given in.

"Alright!" He screamed from atop the stairs, "Do you William Turner take Elizabeth Swann to be your wife, in sickness and in health till death do you part?" He yelled to the young couple, as well as they, he was fighting off any attacker.

"I do!" Will yelled in reply, arm in arm fighting with his now fiancée.

"And do you Elizabeth Swann take William Turner to be your husband, in sickness and in health till death to do part?" Barbossa yelled a little frustrated.

"I do!" Elizabeth yelled her eyes locking with Will's.

"Then by the power vested in me, you may kiss the bride!" Barbossa finished the short impromptu ceremony.

Will leaned in towards Elizabeth until their lips crashed upon one another's for a moment it seemed like the world had stopped for the both of them as the touch of the other was more than satisfying. The waves crashing heavy and hard upon the Flying Dutchman, men dying around them, and finally, William and Elizabeth Turner were finally together.

The newly weds broke apart, a smile on each face and resumed their battle. Murmurs of "I love you," swirling through the air, Elizabeth headed in one direction, near Davy Jones, Will headed the other. His ears alerted by the sound of a body hitting the floor and a peg leg beginning to walk to it. "Elizabeth!" he whispered, "No!" Without thinking Will lunged himself at the monster preparing to finish off his bride, he hadn't the strength to keep Davy Jones down, and he was thrown a few feet away from her.

"So welcome back William Turner," Davy growled, he looked at Will, noticing he didn't look back to him, he followed the young mans gaze and a fire rose in his eyes. "Elizabeth," Will whispered under his breathe. Davy turned his attention back to Jack Sparrow, who was sitting on the ground his heart in his hands, and a dagger hovering above it. "You're a cruel man Jack Sparrow!" Davy hissed.

"Cruel is a matter of perspective," Jack replied.

"Is it?" Davy spat, He turned back to Will and thrust the sword he had in his hands into the boy's chest, he screamed in pain. The boys eyes shut in utter pain, his screams were desperate for air. Davy twisted the steal in the boy's chest, and he screamed out more, his hand instinctively grabbing onto the blade to keep it from going further into his chest.

Jack Sparrow's hand hovered dangerously over the heart of Davy Jones, his eyes looking up to stare into the blank ones of William Turner, sorrow flashed through out him, and a need and desire to fix the wrong grew in his soul. But still, he fought the desire for immortality, he couldn't decide to stab the heart or not. Davy Jones chuckled evilly, and turned to back to face Will, by this time Elizabeth was at his side, cupping his face in her hands gently.

The screams of an angry father alerted Davy to an on coming attack, Bootstrap Bill, "My son!" he screamed, jumping on his captain. "

"Will?" Elizabeth whispered. Her hands freely roaming his soaked hair, "no, no! Stay with me, your alright!" She tried to persuade even herself into thinking that, but the horror of reality struck her. Though she wouldn't accept it, she knew, Will was dying. "Will?" She could see that breathing was painful to him now, "Will, look at me! Look at me!" Tears were falling down her face and she felt her heart breaking, Will was so helpless, he was loosing his hold on life every second, she knew within thirty seconds, her husband, would be dead. Jack rushed to their side, took hold of Will's free arm, placed the same dagger he had almost used to stab the heart in his hand and guided it into the heart.

"You will not for stall my judgment!" Davy spat, a second later he felt the searing pain in his empty chest, he looked over and saw William Turner's limp hand fall from the dagger pierced in his very heart and he muttered her name, "Calypso." Moments later, the legendary Davy Jones had fallen into the depths of his own locker.

Elizabeth Turner held her husbands head in her hands, she watched his eyes go glassy and saw as he took his final gasps for air, "no…" she breathed shaking her head. She held his head closer to her, finally the last breathe escaped his lungs and his chocolate brown eyes closed for an eternity. "No, no, NO!!" She screamed, this wasn't happening, she wasn't loosing him; she couldn't loose him.

She felt Jack pulling her away, "no! Don't leave me! I won't leave you!" She screamed desperately and tried to break free from Jack, but to no avail, she saw Bootstrap walking over to Will, dagger in hand, she buried her face in Jack's chest and sobbed, afraid of what was to become of Will. All the while all she could think of was that he was only trying to protect her, he was only trying to protect her…

**Fin.**

**A/N:**

**It switches around perspectives, and I do realize that its angsty. But that's m style, I hated the death of William Turner, Disney killed the movie for my there, but he lived and that made it a little better. But he had to become the captain of the Flying Dutchman to live, it's so freaking tragic, not a Disney ending at all! All in all, I loved the movie; although the ending pissed me off quite a bit. I loved it. If you all want me to, I will continue, and write my own way of how Will and Elizabeth should end up together after his ten years at sea. **


End file.
